


Pathetic

by ImaginationWorld2000



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Mother, Beating, Blood, Child Abuse, If you are sensitive to this type of content please turn away, It's mostly from Milk's perspective of the abuse, Milk is implied to be abused as well, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationWorld2000/pseuds/ImaginationWorld2000
Summary: Her stomach hurt and she fought the threatening urge to spill the lunch that crawled up her throat. Her hands abandoned their position to clutch her stomach and mouth.Milk couldn't take it. She wanted out.She wanted out.She. Wanted. Out!





	Pathetic

Milk couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears to block the image and sounds of her Master Attendant yelling and the children crying and begging their mother to stop.

But it wasn't enough.

The food soul could still hear the sounds of a cane coming into contact with skin from behind the door. Milk's eyes quickly filled with tears as she imagined what the children had to endure. She could see it, their skin broken and bleeding, the searing pain that engulfed their bodies and their anguish screams-

Her stomach hurt and she fought the threatening urge to spill the lunch that crawled up her throat. Her hands abandoned their position to clutch her stomach and mouth.

Milk couldn't take it. She wanted out.

She wanted out.

She. Wanted. _Out!_

After what felt like an eternity, Milk was graced with deafening silence. The door opened and her Master Attendant stepped out, letting her gaze linger on the trembling food soul.

_"Pathetic." _She spat. 

"Make sure you heal them. I don't want to see a single scratch on them tomorrow." Her Master Attendant ordered, walking past Milk to return to her room. Once she was sure her Attendant was gone for good, the food soul let out a shaky breath and broke into a fit of tears.

Guilt and shame engulfed her. _Weak, a __coward, __pathetic, _played endlessly in her head like a broken record player, reminding her of what she had turned into. A food soul who was beaten into submission and couldn't stand up to her Attendant or protect the children. Milk detested herself for allowing this to continue. She should have defied her Attendant, fought harder to get to the children whenever she was locked out of every room. She should've continued to protect them at all times, even if it meant getting hit multiple times till her blood poured out.

She should've escaped with them as soon as she noticed the signs.

Milk pulled away from her thoughts when she heard sobbing from the room. Enough crying. Milk decided, drying her tears as she quickly stood up. The children needed her now. The food soul bit her the bottom of her lip, bracing her heart for the terrible sight she would have to witness once she entered the room.

She would see their blood splattered on the floor and fresh cuts and bruises on their bodies. How they would flinch and shut their eyes at any noise that wasn't their crying. And the immediate reflex to curl themselves into a tight ball, afraid it was their mother who had come back for a second beating.

Milk silently vowed to save them and one day escape this place together.

She'd find a way out. That was her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was much shorter than I thought, but I hope you guys liked it! It's been years since I wrote anything so I'm really rusty. Let me know what I can improve on or if you have any tips for me! 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
